random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 77
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 78|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:21:04 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guest: Luke Cunningham (TMK) Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Moderate Drunk Driving Ireland. *Scary Japanese toilets *How fast food restaurants are different in Australia compared to US Other Shit and some Facts: *Alex and Mitch mention Mortal Kombat *Bachman accountant first mentioned. Random Assault had an accountant. Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' Alex *My uncle was in the tournament. *Red Bob HD Burger **Matt - Catfood *Someone said 42" TV then I said it's a 8" then (TURbo) said 7". It's a joke. *We can upload it to the sky. **TMK "It's the cloud." **Matt "Any cloud based characters?" *I wouldn't call Dead or Alive racist because they have no idea what they are doing. *GamesRadar MK spoilers a picture of the entire character select screen 3 to 6 months before the game came out. I'm still mad and that's been over 2 years ago. *I fill left out when people don't make fun of me. *I can't wait for Obama to win the superbowl.. *They had to finish in the dark. **Mitch - Just like Matt and Me. *There is a character that throws fruit punch. *You will eat my sperm. *Taco Bell meat is 36% meat. It's science sand. Does Taco Bell meat have sand. Short answer no. Long answer kinda sorta. *Catfood whatever Rumble Roses. Bloodyshadow now Crimson shadow. *Rumble Roses the tits are so watery. *PAX drink of boob mugs. **Matt "I won't bring them because they are too precious. **Alex "They have seminal value." *We replaced Tony with a bigger and blacker person. **TMK - My eyes are so black. *Your the Chestire Cat of rapists. *Native American accountant? I wouldn't say he's in the red. *No one likes you Mitch. That's not a joke, that's serious. *Even the guests understand Australia. *When I'm hungry I want to eat entire restaurants and toilets. *Sperm ice tray. *Board at work to pass time? **Matt - Jerk off. Matt *My uncle is Reptile. *(Kangaroo roadkill) Then they sent it to America so I can eat it as chili. *I hate Avatar and I own it. *Do you live in the same house as Yahtzee? Asshole man. *I concaved my butt to be a megaphone. *Rape our face. *I swear to God I lived in the area where the Harold and Kumar lookalikes got beat up. That's where I lived in Jersey. *I heard McDonalds beef was sawdust. *You are going to weigh 400 lbs in 2 years. *He's quoting Train **Alex - Fuck you! *He steals all the money. **Alex "He spends money on more accountants?" Mitch *Cum on a girl's chest. It looks like a butterfly. *Black people **Alex - That's racist. *There's a Taco Bell nearby where I live, I shouldn't be eating so much kangaroo but fuck it. *My asshole turned into a volcano and I went up to space. *I went to the Roadkill Cafe it was called Texas Roadhouse. *Made a retarded Coriolis Effect joke, and a joke about underwater rocks in Australia that went on for 30 seconds and was not funny at all. *At Checkers you can put bacon and cheese on everything. *Taco Bell worse meat but it's so good. **Alex "So much sand." **Mitch "That's why I like going to the beach." *Journey Come on faggot this way. **Alex - If you could read the scarf it would say faggot. '''TMK *You all fuck of shit. *Simpsons paints us as illiterate fuckheads. *Your joke sucks, fuck you (Mitch on bad Corolis effect joke) *Dressed up as a slipknot, signed fake autographs. *I love American cheese. **Alex - They aren't American, and it isn't cheese. *Hates America's 2 year build up on elections *Australia Wendy's sucks. **Matt - Fries used to be so good until they got rid of the transfats. *It was on the news that KFC was trying to kill us all. *Julia Gillian/Gallan is a stupid bitch and no one likes her and that's the way it is. *Political stereotypes north. *I went to America. It's fun. **Matt - Don't lie to me. *LA assholes, Colorado nice. *I'm the fartmaster. Take me to Pizza Hut. *I blew up on someone on twitter. **Matt - Why do you live in a prison colony? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 78|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:TMK